Aftermath
by Lord Daeman
Summary: It's been 6 months following the end of the Great War. Madara and Obito are dead. Many others are dead. All the Tailed Beasts are gone, including the Kyubi, trapped in a private dimension. Most importantly Naruto is in a coma and... different. FemNaruHina, Yuri, Lemony stuff Long term Hiatus due to MAJOR writer's block. Will probably be rewriting the whole story eventually as well
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

(A FemNaruHina Romance)

This is my first EVER attempt at writing a story not just one unique like this but ever. So I ask any reviewers I might get to PLEASE give me some constructive criticism. Any flames out there I hear you're rather fond of releasing your hate on authors so just fuck off, not dealing with y'all.

So this is a FemNaruHina romance M-rated for some lemons (still want to know why they're called that) that will come later on. First and foremost this is a ROMANCE not a way for some pervs (guilty as charged) to .. well y'all know. I plan on doing my best to focus on the relationships between Naruto and the others. Second this is in the aftermath of the Great Ninja War I'll explain in the story what happened so just read. Thirdly this is a FemNaruHina because I love NaruHina my favorite combo ever but I love the appeal of the FemNaru (often called Naruko) yet there is no truly lengthy reads for it so I'm doing one I hope. I shall be doing this on my own time schedule since it's rather crazy.

Without further ado let us begin the Aftermath

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters.)

Edit: In addition to this being after the war. My knowledge to this point in Canon Naruto is when Madara and Obito fused with the Gedo Statue to control it. From that point on I haven't read further and thus it is my own story separate of canon.

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto, if he could still be called that, remained motionless on the bed at Konoha Hospital. It's been nearly 6 months since the end of the Great War. Uchiha Madara was dead consumed by the very beast he resurrected and controlled for a brief time. Uchiha Obito died as well but had somehow at the end turned on Madara causing the beast to consume Madara and allowing Naruto and the others the chance to win.

Yet it came at a cost. Without the control of either Madara or Obito the Gedo Statue went insane and started to rampage decimating the shinobi army until Naruto and Bee both went full bijuu mode then the Statue focused on them. The battle was long and terrible, the very landscape was forever change and the heavens tore with each blow. Bee was defeated as the Statue bit him and sucked out the Hachibi into it further boosting its incredible power and killing Bee. Naruto and Kurama desperately tried to fight it but in the end they came to a decision that would change everything. They let the Statue take the Kyubi, Kurama, into itself but as it happened the Kyubi did several things first it took brief control of the Statue and sent it into another dimension to seal it away, a dimension only he could access and second, he prevented the death of Naruto through... unusual means. He rewrote the DNA of Naruto and set it to activate upon his death basically giving him an entire new lifetime but minus the years he already used.

Since then Naruto has been in a coma unable to even breathe without a machine doing it for him. Since then his friends namely Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi have kept watch over him. Kakashi is acting Hokage but refuses to accept the position permanently. Everyone who knows him understands why. He waits for Naruto's recovery. The Elders are angry with this but don't see any other choice. Sakura is in charge of the Medical Ninja and specifically Naruto's revival as Tsunade died saving the other Kage. Hinata refuses to leave Naruto's side even after the change that occurred. If it weren't for Neji she'd be starving but he or someone from the Hyuga visit her twice a day to bring her food. Others visit Naruto from time to time but most are afraid or more likely, awkward. See, when Kurame gave Naruto the new DNA he took it from the only sources in his memory, his previous jinchuriki. Specifically he used his mother's, Uzumaki Kushina. As a result when Naruto died the jutsu kicked in and combined his DNA with his mother's DNA as a primary. His body became more and more feminine yet still boyish. His hair changed from bright yellow to the bright red of the Uzumaki clan. After nearly a month the change had settled and his body was fully female but with boyish influence. His muscles remained and he, no she, didn't have very defined curves. Her breasts barely filled a B cup and there wasn't an ounce of fat common in women to be found on her. Her face became even more fox-like with the whiskers remaining, her hair had changed multiple times before becoming mostly blonde with bright red highlights.

Four months later and she remained the same yet never left the coma. Sakura despite all efforts and several forbidden jutsu approved by Kakashi failed in every attempt to wake Naruto. In the end they decided all they could do was wait it out meanwhile the work load after the war was horrendous. Thousands had died including the Fifth Hokage and the Tsuchikage. Kakashi spent nearly all day and most of the night directing ninja teams to areas where looting and bandits had sprung up or doing paperwork. Shizune stayed on as his assistant, maybe because she was accustomed to it. More likely because she knew that lazy as Kakashi is someone needed to be around to keep him focused after he lost the serious side he rarely showed. She was proven right when barely a week passed before he started to attempt sneaking out only to fail as Shizune caught him and dragged him by ear to the Hokage desk.

**(Back at the Hospital)**

It was late at night, Hinata's eyes were drooping as she watched Naruto. In the beginning when she first saw Naruto changing she was terrified even more so when she found out that it would be permanent. Yet for some reason her feelings never changed. In fact she felt even closer to Naruto. Something about him becoming a she comforted her. She realized that she'd be able to relax more with a woman, hopefully. Nevertheless after months of waiting and no change she starting to become more depressed almost to the point of not eating. If it wasn't for Neji and the others she'd have starved. Now as her eyes drooped to sleep she noticed something. Just a slight shift nothing more but her eyes flew open and she stared at Naruto. The shift happened again and she gasped activating Byakugan and seeing Naruto's heart speed up a little she panicked and pulled the room's alarm, immediately summoning Sakura and several doctors.

"What is it, Hinata?! What happened! You there check his vitals!"

Hinata just stared at Naruto in disbelief as Sakura demanded answers.

"Hinata!" Sakura glared at Hinata then noticing the Byakugan activated she asked. "What do you see Hinata? I need to know."

Hinata just pointed at Naruto just as Naruto shifted largely and let out a huge yawn before sitting up suddenly. "Wh-where am I? What happened?"

Hinata lunged forward and hugged Naruto wanting to squeeze her with all her strength but holding back out of fear of hurting her. Sakura just stared at Naruto while she looked around confused.

"Wh-what's going on? Sakura? Why are you crying?"


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath

(A FemNaruHina Romance)

Surprised at how its only been a day and I've received several reviews. I was going to put this off but I think I'll get to the terrifying challenge of 'conversations'. Several reasons for this include I feel conversations I write or imagine seem cheesy probably because I already know what I want them to say and what they are GOING to say. Regardless it's about time I get started.

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters.)

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2

Atop the Hokage Monument, Naruko as she's now called, sat hugging her knees and watching the village. It's been nearly a week since she awoke and was proclaimed healthy by Sakura but warned and threatened (by several punches to her head) by Sakura once more to not train or do any other excessive activities until they were sure of the side-effects caused by the Kyuubi's sudden departure.

The first few days were torture mainly because the eyes of the villagers, which for 'Naruto' as she thinks of her past self, were full of admiration and respect. Now all she sees is pity which hurts almost as much as the hate did.

_Why? _She asks herself.. _Why have they forgotten who I am.. what I've done? All they see is a weak girl that was the man they admired. I CAN'T EVEN TRAIN TO PROVE THEM WRONG!_

"N-Naru..to-kun?" Comes a whisper from behind as a blushing Hinata stands there. Unknown to Naruko the last few words had came out loud.

"O-oh.. Hey Hinata. What's up?"

"S-Sakura-chan s-said you m-might need someone t-to help you with c-clothes."

"Clothes? But isn't what I'm wearing alright?" She asks looking down at the regular orange and black jumpsuit.

"W-well she thought you m-might n-need help with.. with the.. the.." Her pale face already flushed deepens ever further as her thoughts turn naughty thinking of her new Naruto as she always will call her in no clothes at all.

"Hinata.."

"..."

"Hinata!"

"..."

"HINATA!" Screams Naruko right in Hinata's ear. Hinata squeals and jumps nearly 6 feet and prompty faints upon landing. Naruko sighs, seeing this as normal, decides to just wait for Hinata to recover rather than leave her spot there and track down Sakura. (Possibly influenced by the threat of more hits)

"Urgh.." Hinata's eyes slowly open gazing up at the now darkening sky, trying to remember what happened but distracted by the colors caused. The sky appears a beautiful pink one side fade into a deep purple before turning into the dark indigo on the other side. Slowly she sits up only to notice Naruko sitting much like she had when she, herself, had arrived.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh you're awake now. You should really have Sakura-chan check you up. But first you said something about clothes?"

"H-hai. Sakura-chan s-said you would n-need help with.. with your.. underwear."

"Nah I still have my old boxers. Why?" She looks back at Hinata her cerulean eyes innocent and completely clueless to what Hinata is referring to.

Turning bright red once more Hinata forces herself to remain calm and stands up slowly. "J-just follow me, N-Naruto-kun" Then before her courage fails she grabs Naruko's hand and drags her off to a nearby clothes store she trusts.

"H-hey.. Wait! Hinata! Sakura-chan said no running!"

Oblivious Hinata continues to drag Naruko on-wards.

Arriving at the store they find the owner about to close up shop before pausing as she sees the bright red face of Hinata, a favored customer from the Hyuga, dragging Naruko behind her.

"Heya Hinata-sama! What's the rush?"

"G-greetings Shimi-sama. M-my friend needs some.. well some unmentionables."

Giving Naruko a look her eyes become one of recognition then change to pity. "Ah, of course. I was about to close up shop, but I'll make an exception this time."

Nodding Hinata drags Naruko who has been watching curiously into the shop. Upon inside however Naruko starts to blush herself and tries to back out.

"O-oh no. No thank you Hinata. I'm fine really! I don't need any of.. of this stuff. I'll be fine in boxers."

"BOXERS!" Roars the shop-owner Shimi. "My word then you're wearing nothing around your breasts?!"

Shaking her head Naruto looks slightly confused as Hinata promptly faints much to the distress of Shimi.

"Hinata-sama! What's wrong?!"

"Oh don't worry she does that from time to time. She'll wake up in a few minutes."

"Well alright but for now let us get you some proper attire!"

Looking slightly panicked Naruko allows herself to be dragged by the older woman into the back where she tries on multitudes of clothes. Most of which get thrown back before settling for a couple pairs of black and white matching bra and panties as well as a trimmer more closely cut orange and black suit very similar to what she wore earlier just considerably less baggy. Afterwards she tried to pay only to have Shimi firmly reject saying this.

"No way! I will not have the savior of the world pay for anything like clothing!"

Bowing in thanks Naruko gathered her bags and checked on Hinata who had been set aside. Hinata is waking up much the way she had before.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata I'm er.. finished with the new clothes. It's time to leave."

"H-hai." Hinata gets up and walks out with Naruko heading towards her home. Naruko holding the bags of her clothes sets them down causing Hinata to stop and turn for a look.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata I just wanted to say.. thanks. I didn't know about all the crazy differences women's clothes had from men's. So yeah.. thanks"

"It.. it was no trouble. I like being.. with you" The last part of which was barely a breath unheard by Naruko.

"Huh? Well no matter I was hoping.. well Sakura-chan would hit me if I went to her. Ino's just loud and annoying and I don't really know Ten-Ten. So I was hoping if other.. girl stuff came up.. would it be alright if I came to you?"

Hinata only nods unable to speak anymore as she can barely believe. _She's trusting me! Ohmygoshohmygosh!_

Giving her signature grin for the first time in a while Naruko steps forward on impulse and hugs Hinata closely. "Thanks Hinata!" Then grabbing her bags she takes off heading for her apartment while Hinata barely capable of thought at this point starts to automatically head home. Unknown to her humming the whole time happily to herself.

* * *

Hey guys I know this one is short too but I really just start typing while scenes play out in my head then finish. I've decided not to force any more than that. Thanks for the reviews hardly expected any so soon after the first chapter.

To Shadic1978: If that were so then why is it I enjoy the taste of lemons albeit in moderation?

To EveJ Hina: Thank you for the reaction lol

To killersoda57: Me too I can't wait to see what spawns in this head of mine.

To Thunder Claw03: I will try my best. It'll mostly be done when I have time though I'm literally typing this stuff in a matter of an hour or two. I really will only type when inspired and until I believe the scene ends almost like a movie.

to redwolf23456: Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath

(A FemNaruHina Romance)

I like the reviews I'm getting so far and I'm enjoying how the story plays out in my head. I'm truly not a planner but a live in the moment type of person so that's how my writing style is probably going to be. Anyways lets get on with another chapter.

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters.)

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3

_Flashback (Dream)_

Blood soaks the ground as another heart-curdling roar pierces through the area. Naruto and Kurama are at their lowest. They have long since lost their Bijuu form and they still struggle against the Gedo Statue.

"Naruto! I'm afraid.. that we can't stop it like this.."

"How then Kurama? If we don't the world will be destroyed."

"I'll have to sacrifice myself to it and in the brief moment I'll send it and myself to separate dimension!"

"No! There has to be another way!"

"Sorry, but this is the only way."

Lunging forward Kurama sets a seal on Naruto promptly knocking him out. Turning to the rampaging beast Kurama gathers all remaining chakra to himself and briefly enters bijuu form. Looking down sadly at Naruto he thinks to himself. _I would have enjoyed seeing you become Hokage and changing the world.. you brat. _Charging forward with a roar he clashes with the statue, the heavens tear apart once more.

_End Flashback (Dream)_

Screaming Naruko wakes up looking around lost. The smell of battle and blood assaults her and she feels the wetness of blood around her feet. Suddenly the lights to her room are thrown on as Hinata and several other Hyuga enter the room. The others all turn pale at the sight of Naruko causing her to look down and notice her legs covered in blood. Screaming once more Naruko shoots out of her bed backwards into the wall staring at the blood-soaked sheets and her legs.

Hinata coming out of her stupor activates her Byakugan to search for any wounds. Seeing none she search more broadly only to find the signs of a female period. Turning she shoos everyone away harshly. Surprised both at the situation and Hinata's sudden strength they meekly follow instructions heading back to their rooms.

Turning to face Naruko, Hinata slowly approaches her.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruko remains staring at the sheets eyes glazed over in memory.

"Naruto-kun.. it's alright.. it's.. it's just your.. time."

Naruko's head snaps sharply to Hinata eyes penetrating her with near-feral intent. "My time for what?"

Gulping Hinata continues her slow approach. "Y-your t-time for the c-cleansing of y-your b-body."

"Cleansing?"

"H-hai. W-we have a j-jutsu that will h-help it along. A-after a few years.. this.. this shouldn't be needed.. any longer."

"O-oh.." Dropping her intense look she stares at the ground "W-what now?"

"L-lets get you c-cleaned up.." Taking Naruko's hand she leads her to the bath houses carefully. Naruko herself fights the memories from overwhelming her a hard fact to do still smelling of blood.

**Hyuga Clan Bath-house**

Leading Naruko inside she brings her to a changing area and turns away to hide her eyes.

"N-now you can undress.. th-the baths a-are right through th-there."

Several minutes pass and Hinata hears nothing. Turning around she finds Naruko in the same spot as she was earlier. Gulping slightly her face, which has been slightly flushed, becomes even more flushed and she sits Naruko down and proceeds to removing her clothes gently as she can. Naruko feeling the pull on her shirt looks up to see Hinata trying to remove with eyes closed and flushed furiously. Getting some brain functions back Naruko lifts her arms allowing the long night shirt printed with adorable puppies on a green background to be removed. Hinata sets the shirt aside and taking a deep breath she forces back the faint threatening the overcome her. She goes behind Naruko to unclasp her bra only to see none. Vision now swimming and her face so red that it's a surprise Naruko hasn't felt the heat coming of it, Hinata stands Naruko up and gently pulls off her panties which thankfully (for the sake of her continuing consciousness) are actually worn.

Finally finished undressing Naruko she strips off her own clothes. Those being a simple set of lavender silk pajamas and white bra and panties. Then leading Naruko into the baths she carefully guides her into the pool. The intense heat of the water snaps Naruko out of it slightly as she looks at Hinata.

"Hinata? Wh-what.. where am I?"

"Y-you at the Hyuga c-clan estates.. Naruto-kun."

"Why? I was heading to my apartment.. to home."

"Y-your apartment isn't there. W-when P-pain attacked.. the village was destroyed. Y-your apartment is no longer there."

"S-so.. I came here?"

"H-hai.. Father and the others allowed you to stay in the same building as me. Out of respect for y-you and our f-friendship."

"Alright.. why am I nude and in the baths?"

"Y-you were having a n-nightmare and then you woke up.. t-to the signs of y-your f-first.. p-period."

"My first what?"

"P-period. All women get it.. it's painful sometimes.. and messy."

"Messy?"

"You b-bleed from your.. your.." Unable to say it Hinata just points at her vagina.

Looking close Naruko shrugs. "I can't tell what you're pointing at Hinata.. is that my waist? My hips?"

Shaking her head Hinata points lower.

"My thighs?"

Shaking her head viciously Hinata stands up and points at her own vagina before collapsing barely conscious.

"H-hinata! Y-you mean I bleed from my.. and you from your.. how often?"

"It.. it d-depends.. u-usually every few w-weeks."

"Oh and it's my time now."

Hinata only nods staring at the ceiling as Naruko proceeds to clean her body thoroughly. Hinata deciding to risk a look finds the glorious sight of Naruko sitting on the side of the tub cleaning her feet with her womanhood in full view. Blood dripping from her nose Hinata passes out unnoticed by Naruko as she viciously scrubs the blood off her body.

Hinata is sitting contently in the park waiting for the love of her life to come up. Next thing she knows she feels Naruko's arms wrapping around her and whispering into her ear.

"Hey there Hinata-chan. Miss me?"

"Naruto-kun."

She hears a soft giggle from Naruko before the feeling of moist lips touches her neck eliciting a small moan from her.

"Naru..to..kun"

"Yes Hina-chan?"

"I love you."

Looking over her shoulder to see Naruko smiling as she mouths the same words but instead hears..

"Hinata! Wake up!"

Startled Hinata jumps out of the water and lands in attack mode. Looking around wildly only to see Naruko wrapped in a towel by the exit. Her face flushes the same shade of red as Naruko's face as Naruko averts her eyes from the beautiful pale (and completely bare) Hinata.

"It's been nearly an hour we should get dressed before your father destroys the place looking for you."

"H-hai." Flushing Hinata waits for Naruko to leave before heading into the dressing room to put on her own clothes. Leaving she is startled as somebody hugs her from behind. Hearing the whisper in her ear she nearly melts to the ground as mush.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

* * *

I wanted to clarify why I'm doing the messing process of female necessities in these first few chapters. One it is because Naruto has no idea how to be a woman and two because it will help strengthen the relationship between the two. I'm probably gonna move on to training in the next chapter but I like how this turned out.

To headlem: I'll admit to not keeping up with the manga. I think the last part I read was when the Gedo Statue had Obito and Madara fused into its head so I basically took it from there and made my own. And thank you for the Kurama name I'll be sure to edit it.

To JMarieAllenPoe: Thank you for the enthusiasm. On the note of pure love from Hinata it is my belief as a person and a reader/writer that love in its purest form is between two souls. Physical bodies play little to do with it in my opinion. So since Hinata is the only one who has ever loved Naruto truly for Naruto I find her more attractive (even with the oversized breasts BLEH!) than any other female character in the show. As for the yaoi part... perhaps.. I'll consider it after I finish this story.

To killersoda57: Thanks I'll keep that in mind as I type but I won't allow my fear of something maybe coming out wrong influence the ideas playing out in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Aftermath

(A FemNaruHina Romance)

Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep 'em coming as it encourages me to keep this story rolling.

To Thunder Claw03: While interesting I don't think the chains would apply as it appears that they only ever involved dealing with the Kyubi and drawing him back into her seal. So without the seal or at least knowledge of its making I don't think Naruko would have the same ability nor would she use it on someone.

To headlem: Thanks I'll trying to keep it flowing. I'm loving the story so far.

To killersoda57: After the War I mentioned in chapter 1 that there was a sever outbreak of bandits and warlords and other increases in crime since criminals viewed the Shinobi as severely weakened by that point. As such for most of the time while Naruko was in a coma all the Hidden Villages pooled their resources to deal with it causing a very busy time. Not exactly true peace. However it has been nearly 7 months since then and the crime should be dying down by now. Soon or maybe this chapter Naruko will finally meet more of his friends. And I feel I should mention Sasuke so I'll incorporate a brief conversation about him.

Without further ado as Mario would say. "Here we go!"

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters.)

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 4

**Training Grounds 6**

Thump, whack, thump

Naruko, breathing heavily, keeps up her barrage of alternating kicks and punches determined to whip her weakened body back into shape. Stepping back she focuses gathering her chakra into her hand and creating the Rasengan. Charging she slams it into a nearby tree. Unfortunately though the form is perfect the power of it merely leaves a large crater in the tree. Aggravated by what was to be the hundredth time Naruko growls. Glaring at the tree she falls onto her ass and doing the signature 'Naruto-pouting/thinking' stance she crosses her arms, legs splayed in front of her with feet nearly touching and her eyes closed, face scrunched up as she thinks.

_What. The. HELL! I've been at this for hours and yet the damn Rasengan STILL isn't as strong as it used to be. Sure I can do it easily now but what the hell's wrong with me. Wait a minute!_

Grinning at the sudden idea she pops up and takes off sprinting for the Hyuga household or home as she's taken to calling it having stayed there nearly 2 weeks already. Hoping her desired help is still there at the moment.

**Hyuga Clan Estate**

With her Byakugan activated Hinata watches her cousin Neji closely waiting for any chance of an opening as well as waiting for the attack. Neji likewise remains focused on Hinata then with a slight smirk steps in feinting with his right hand only to strike her left side with his other hand. Hinata expecting the feint blocks successfully and counters with a blow to Neji's arm which to her surprise connects. Unfortunately however the surprise gives Neji the opening he needed stopping just short of his 'killing' strike.

"Not bad, Hinata-sama but you need to stay focused even after you succeed in an action."

"H-hai. Arigato Neji nii-san."

Bowing to each other Neji starts to head for the bath house to clean up. Pausing however when he sees a flash of orange and yellow which feels extremely familiar pass by him and land in front of Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata immediately flushes at the sight of Naruko.

"H-hai Naruto-kun?"

"I need your eyes."

"M-my.. eyes? What f-for?"

"I want you to look at me and.."

Naruko stumbles into silence as the Hyuga-heir faints right there blood trickling from her nose. Turning to Neji angrily she starts yelling.

"You pushed her too hard during your sparring Neji! Look at her! She's bleeding and unconscious!"

Neji just smirks and shakes his head at the dobe's thick head. "It wasn't me I never landed a hit except for the finishing blow which I kept from connecting."

"Oh.. then it's just her usual condition. Kuso.. Now who's going to take a look at my chakra to see the problem?"

"I could do that.. Naruto or is it Naruko-san now?"

Giving Neji a one over look she shrugs deciding no one so uptight could be a closet pervert and agrees. "Fine. I'll use you. And I suppose it's Naruko now."

Nodding Neji thinks to himself. _Yet Hinata calls her Naruto-kun.. I guess she's not over her love of him. _Activating his Byakugan he focuses on Naruko's chakra network nodding to indicate he's ready. Naruko opens her hand pours chakra into it creating the Rasengan once more that day and holding it for about a minute before releasing it.

"Well?"

Closing his eyes Neji considers what he saw carefully before responding.

"When you were charging the Rasengan it seemed to go perfectly. However your several charkra connections near your center appear to be dead. These aren't in any other individual I've seen so I assume they belong to the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of you. Deducing this I assume that you are probably used to drawing slightly on the Kyuubi's chakra which is no longer there."

"Hmm.. so I need to do.. what then?"

"Nothing you can try to force more juice into the jutsu but more likely you'll just harm yourself. Instead you should familiarize yourself with the new chakra reserves you have and accept that they won't be what they were."

Turning Neji deactivates his Byakugan and heads once more for the bathhouse.

"Thanks Neji!"

**One Week Later (Hokage's Office)**

Kakashi gives Naruko a baleful look over the mounds of paper on the desk assessing her recovery.

"So.. Sakura says you're fully recovered. I must say I'm.. skeptical. Without the Kyubi you shouldn't be healed this fast."

Naruko shrugs. "Well I was in a coma for months, my body had already healed by the time I woke up. Since then I've just been training to get my strength back to normal."

"Oh? And?"

"I'm dying for a mission Kakashi-sensei. Plus I want to know how the other Villages are doing. What happened to Gaara?"

Kakashi stares at her with his single eye and sighing tosses her a mission folder.

"I thought you might. You'll be heading to Suna to help with a few minor bandits there. Hinata will be joining you and once there you should be able to check in on the Kazekage. Though he'll probably be just as busy as I am." _Bloody Hokage duties._

"Yosh! I'll head out right away!"

Kakashi watches her leave and sighs looking balefully at the pile of work before him certain it grew in the last few minutes. Sighing again he starts on it.

**Hyuga Clan Estates (Hinata/Naruto's building)**

Hinata stands by with her pack full of necessities as she watches Naruko running all over her room (somehow as messy as her apartment once was) grabbing things and packing them. The she starts filling every inch of space with Instant Ramen cups disappointed to find very little room left for them she looks at Hinata with a small grin causing the blue-haired girl to flush and freeze.

"Say Hinata-chan.. have you got any room?"

Nodding Hinata gives Naruko all the go-ahead she needs to take the pack off Hinata in a flash and fill it with Instant Ramen before somehow placing it back on Hinata.

"Yosh! Time to go Hinata-chan! To Suna!"

Grabbing Hinata's hand Naruko takes off for the main gate dragging a blushing Hinata behind her. Hinata slowly coming out of her stupor gives a small smile and keeps up with Naruko as they exit the village. She stares at Naruko's hand and blushes once more as she sees despite running alongside Naruko, she hasn't let go yet.

_It.. it's so warm.. and rough.. It's the same hand I've always imagining running over my.._

With a slight squeak Hinata flushes a brighter red and waves away such naughty thoughts that seem to only have increased in frequency since Naruko moved in.

_I wonder if she still remembers my.. confession.. from the battle with Pain. Probably not.. she probably forgot with all the fighting and the war. Or maybe she doesn't feel the same. Oh no what if that's it! She's too nice to turn me down so she's just avoiding! Oh..._

Thoughts similar to these slam through Hinata's head causing her to lose her normal flush and look sad even as Naruko is thinking the exact opposite though similarly depressive thoughts.

_She hasn't let go of my hand. Maybe.. maybe that means she's still interested. That time with Pain. I was so scared for her and then so angry. I never forgot what she said. But now.. I'm a woman now. She'll only see me as a sister I bet. Or a close friend. *sigh* I bet she's got another boy on her mind now.._

In this way the two made their way to Suna both unwilling to talk wrapped up in their heads and their memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Aftermath

(A FemNaruHina Romance)

To killersoda57: I know right? Never another boy. On the training thing. It has in fact been 2 weeks between Chapter 3 (Her first period) and Chapter 4. So she has been training awhile. She sees herself as weak merely because she's not where she was during the war. A fact attributed to her losing Kurama. On top of that another week went by before the Hokage gave her a mission. One that would be considered a C-class.

To JMarieAllenPoe: While interesting I doubt Naruko would henge into her old self simply because it would sadden. On another note another idea popped into my head out of your review. If Naruko were to combine her henge with a shadow clone.. would said shadow clone be 'fully functional' in other words. Could Naruko and Hinata still have little kiddies running around. On the italics thing I'll give it an attempt in this chapter if I get a few good reviews on the change I'll go back and edit previous chapters. Thank you!

To headlem: Darn you for thinking ahead :P not really. Yes in my mind Naruto is still the same as Naruko. She's attracted to women because she was a man. As for being forced to read a yuri Icha Icha Naruto has already been forced to proofread Jiraiya's work before and I remember him saying that he found it incredibly boring. It came up when he was deciphering the message left on Grampa-toad's back.

Now then time to get on with this.. Hmm I wonder how Gaara will react to a certain blonde friend that is now a female *mischievious wink* ON WITH THE STORY!

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters.)

* * *

Chapter 5

**A day out from Konoha**

For the first day Naruko and Hinata stayed mostly silent on their journey quickly reaching the edge of the forest where it meets the vast desert lands where Suna lies. Deciding to set up camp before starting their journey across the desert. They head for a large tree hollowed out in the center perfect space for two people to camp with a fire in the center.

"Hey Hinata-chan.."

"H-hai?"

"I'll go gather some firewood and water. You use your Byakugan and get us some fresh meat for a stew, alright?"

Hinata nods her acceptance as the two separate for the time being. Hinata quickly finds a hare and kills it with a quick jab from her gentle fist. Carrying it back she starts to build her confidence to once again reaffirm her feelings to Naruko.

_C-come on. Y-you can say it Hinata. You already.. d-did. Oh this is ridiculous you can't even stop stuttering in your own thoughts! You WILL tell Naruto-kun that you.. you st-still.. you still.. Darn it! Say it! I love.. I love..._

Hinata freezes as she find Naruko sitting around an already blazing fire wearing nothing but her black panties and a black tank top that she wore under her jacket. The jacket being dried off next to her pants which brings Hinata to the notice that Naruko is soaking wet and clearly cold. Fighting the darkness of a blissful faint and with a slight nose bleed she walks up and sits down on the other side of the fire. Thankful though slightly disappointed Hinata sets to work cleaning and prepping the hare for a stew.

On the other side of the fire Naruko notices Hinata returning with a hare and is saddened when she, clearly avoiding her (to Naruko's eyes) sits on the opposite side of the fire. Deciding against attempting a conversation she continues watching the pot of water waiting for it to boil before dumping in various random seasonings and even some vegetables she found in Hinata's pack.

"Hinata-chan how's the hare coming along."

"A-almost d-done.. J-just cutting it up n-now."

"Well hurry it up I'm starving and I've added the other stuff for the stew already."

"H-hai I'm finished."

Coming around the fire Hinata forces herself to avoid looking at Naruko as she adds the meat to the pot and sits down to watch it. Naruko however keeps her eyes locked on Hinata. _She won't look at me.. Why not? Is she mad? What's going on.. I still see some blood from her nose. Is she avoiding me or is she trying to hide something? _Unnoticed by Naruko the food starts to overcook prompting Hinata to take the pot away herself and attempt to salvage the stew. Serving them both a bowl they begin eating still avoiding a conversation. Naruko finishing first as usually goes for seconds and thirds before Hinata finally finishes. Hinata glances at Naruko's jacket and seeing it still wet decides to take first watch.

"N-naruto-kun.. I'll take first watch.. I'll wake you in 3 hours for your watch."

"Hinata-chan.. but that'll leave you with the longer watch. I can't accept that I'll take the first watch."

"N-no.. your c-clothes are still.. w-wet.. You g-get some sleep."

"Well if you're sure.. fine."

Hinata climbs to a branch on the tree and starts the process of a long watch checking the area every 5 minutes with her Byakugan while unknown to her Naruko watches from below falling asleep to sweet dreams of a certain blue-haired pale woman.

**2 Days later Sunagakure**

Hinata and Naruko after a rather quiet journey approach Suna. Only to find Gaara along with what appears to be half the village waiting for them. After being seen a cheers rises up from the crowd to a stunned Naruko causing Hinata to giggle softly and smile at him. Gaara however is struck dumb by the blonde girl that used to be his closest friend Naruto. Gathering himself before they arrive however he gives a small smile before walking up and greeting Naruko.

"Uzumaki-san, welcome to Suna."

Naruko nods then puts on a big grin waving at the crowd sending them into a frenzy just as Gaara uses his sand powers to lift him, Naruko and Hinata. With no outward command the sand cloud carries them all to the Kazekage's Office where Hinata and Naruko jump up and face the desk as Gaara stands in front of it.

"What's up Gaara how have you been?"

"I've been well Uzumaki-san. I heard about your.. change. I hadn't expected it to be so thorough."

"Yeah.. What was with the crowd out there? That was crazy."

"I told them all what happened and who you were and they insisted on giving their Hero a Hero's welcome."

"Hero?"

Gaara nods. "They all know you with the others rescued me from the Akatsuki though it was Chiyo-sama's sacrifice that let me live. They also know of your sacrifice during the war. Many of the Sand Ninja were saved by you when you first appeared on the battlefields."

"Oh.. so what about these bandits me and Hinata are supposed to track down? They can't be too dangerous if Kakashi-sensei was willing to let me go."

"No bandits."

"Huh?!"

"I convinced the acting Hokage to allow you to come here for.. other reasons."

"Like what? If there's no bandits I should be back in Konoha training!"

"Like I wanted to see you and know for sure you weren't dead. Another is you have many fans here and it seems that you need their affection." _And mine. _

Suddenly stunned Naruko and Gaara stare at each other a moment (though stunned for different reasons). Naruko recovers first and giving a sheepish grin scratches the back of her neck.

"I suppose I can hang around a while. Wouldn't want to keep myself from the adoring fans."

Hinata giggles and Gaara gives a small smile before gesturing to the door. Stepping in a Sand Ninja bows to Gaara and turns to Naruko and Hinata.

"If you would follow me Uzumaki-sama, Hyuga-sama. I'll take you to your rooms."

"H-hai."

Hinata follows the ninja and so does Naruko before pausing in the door and turning to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara later on lets get together for some ramen or something."

"I'd enjoy that Uzumaki-san."

Naruko grins again, giving Gaara that same feeling that's been assaulting him, before running off after Hinata.

**A couple days later**

The sun drops in the sky nearly below the horizon as Naruko lays on top of her hotel enjoying the feeling of twilight. This being the only time of day when she loves to be outside in the desert. Gaara appears next to her with a small burst of sand.

"Hey Gaara.. What's up?"

Gaara just sits next to the beautiful blonde unsure of what to do.

"Gaara?" Sitting up she looks at Gaara curiously. "Hey, Gaara. Did you need something?"

Gaara shakes his head and turns to look at the blonde. His eyes lock onto her's holding them as if entranced. Naruko blushes at the intensity of his look then wonders to herself. _Why the hell am I blushing? It's just Gaara. But that look, so intense.. No one's ever given me a look like that I'm sure. But what is it for? Why is he staring like that... Maybe I should.. _With wide eyes her train of thought is destroyed as Gaara suddenly kisses her. Unable to focus her thoughts she just goes stiff, unresponsive. Gaara feeling this breaks away and suddenly disappears leaving Naruko there with only a few floating bits of sand to show he was indeed there. Unknown to either of them Hinata slides down the inside part of the door to the roof trying and failing to prevent the tears falling down her face. _She.. she's.. they.. Why? Why me?! _

* * *

Poor Hinata I hate to do it to her but then again I love drama.

How will Naruko react? What will she do? Will I end up making this into a FemNaruGaa? *smirk* We'll see.. Catch y'all later!


	6. Chapter 6

Aftermath

(A FemNaruHina Romance)

Now I realize I've scared some people with the pairing change comment. Rest assure this will remain FemNaruHina. The comment was there merely as amusement and in a dramatic "to be continued"-esk way.

To killersoda57: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *cries a little* Nah for reals though I did it for the drama aspect of the story. I was planning to take the Gaara thing a little further before Naruko put her foot down but I won't since you all threatened me for it.

To WOLF TITAN: It's not _Hinata's_ big breasts I'm against. It is big breasts in general I find slightly repulsive. Anything larger than a C-cup gets me twitchy about it and the fact that most anime/manga characters tend to have large breasts, some the size of melons (see here: Tsunade) I dislike it greatly. However I love Hinata enough to ignore that fact about her which is why I prefer her over, say... Sakura. Bloody woman pining after the same guy for so long when Sasuke CLEARLY is too fucked in the head to ever be worth the attention he gets. (Yes I do hate Sasuke)

To Zyre13: I assume the hurt that Hinata's in is what you refer to. It's quite simple my good man/woman *clears throat and in operatic voice states* FOOOR DRAMAAAAA!

This Chapter has been giving me the finger.. I can't seem to figure out what exactly to do. Ah well.. here goes.

Normal

_Thought_

_**Inner Voice (Conscience)**_

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters.)

* * *

Chapter 6

**Suna's Kazegage Building**

Naruko paces in front of the door to Gaara's office unsure of how to break her feelings to him. Suna ninja come and go past her into the office and she knows Gaara has clearly seen her yet he remains in his office. Continuing her pacing she considers her options. _One I go in there slap him for pushing himself on me. Two I disappear with Hinata, head back to Konoha. Three I try to be.. diplomatic *shivers slightly*. _Another voice speaks up in her mind _**'Or.. you could give Gaara a chance'. **__NO EFFING WAY! I like Hinata, not men. _The voice snickers as Naruko freezes realizing what she just admitted to herself. Nodding to herself she takes a breath and steps in Gaara's office.

"Gaara.. we.."

"There's no need Uzumaki-san. I know what you wish to say."

"Huh?"

"You want to tell me that you're not interested in me, correct? There's someone else."

"H-how do you know that?!"

"I felt it when I kissed you."

Naruko blushes red at the memory but still looks angry.

"Why'd you do that anyway?"

"I.. I couldn't help it. You've always been a special friend because of our past. When I saw you this way I thought.. perhaps.. but no. You have someone else. While you're here I shall inform you that since there are no bandits you and Hyuga-san are free to leave for Konohagakure whenever."

Gaara looks down at his paperwork and starts to review it. Naruko unsure of what to do she says a brief farewell and leaves.

**Suna Hotel**

Naruko lands on the windowsill of Hinata and her's room. Lifting the window she steps inside to find the lights off and clearly hearing the sound of sniffling from somewhere.

"Hinata-chan?"

Receiving no answer the blonde heads to the light switch flicking it on. Light blasts into the room causing Hinata to curl up more in her bed. Naruko now able to see follows the sound to Hinata's bed and sits down on the edge.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Hinata just starts to cry harder thinking. _I don't want her pity. I don't want anything from her. __**'Except her love.' **__Yes.. but she's into someone else. No no no she's trying to talk to me._

"Hinata-chan.. I'm here talk to me. What's wrong?"

Naruko hears the slight whisper from Hinata and leans in closer. "Say that once more." Once again it is barely audible. "Louder"

"I.. love you."

Shocked Naruko sits up and thinks. _She still... even after. But why is she crying. Unless.. KUSO she saw Gaara kiss me! Shit! _

"Hinata.. there's nothing between me and Gaara. He's like a brother to me. That's it."

Hinata stops crying and slowly emerges from the covers looking at Naruko. "R-really?" She stares into her cerulean eyes which looks so sincere, yet afraid, hopeful, and sad all at once.

"You.. you really don't"

"Of course not I'm.. I mean.. He was confused and I'm.. I like someone.. else."

Hinata's eyes which are already swollen red from crying look ready to start tearing up again. _I knew it she's still in love with someone else. Maybe it's Sakura. Why.. Why me?_

Noticing Hinata's about to start crying Naruko starts to wrack her brain to find a way to stop. _Shit.. why's she crying again. WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo? _Panicking Naruko pulls Hinata into a tight hug. She doesn't let go even as Hinata tries to weakly push her away. Rubbing her back gently Naruko whispers in Hinata's ear.

"I.. I like you.. Hinata-chan."

Hinata freezes as her mind tries to comprehend Naruko's words. Shaking her head slightly she pushes on Naruko more firmly forcing her to look her in the eye.

"Say that again."

"Hinata-chan.. I like you. I have for a while now but.. I thought you might have moved on when I became a girl."

Hinata seeing the truth in Naruko's hesitant eyes smiles and hugs her close. _She never forgot! She likes me too! It's not love but.. it's a start._

Naruko looks relieved as she hugs Hinata back. Suddenly taken by impulse she pulls back and places her hands on Hinata's face. Leaning in she places her lips on Hinata's, still holding her face, before breaking the contact and thinking to herself. _Her lips are really soft. _

Hinata's eyes widen at the sudden contact on her mouth and once broken she falls backwards out cold thinking to herself _So.. warm._

**Konoha Hospital**

Hinata slowly starts to wake up from the most amazing dream where Naruko and her were kissing. Opening her eyes she notices the sterile white ceiling and is confused.

"Where am I?"

"Konoha Hospital."

Hinata sits up quickly and looks at Sakura. "What am I doing here?"

"About an hour ago Naruko came sprinting in here demanding help for you. Seems like you fainted but after not waking up Naruko panicked and carried you here."

"H-here? Why not a hospital in Suna?"

Shrugging Sakura places her hand on Hinata's forehead channeling chakra to verify Hinata's health.

"Seems like she thought it was serious and thought of me since I am Tsunade's apprentice."

"W-wait.. it's a three day journey from Suna. Was I out that long?"

"Nope.. seems like Naruko ran here in just a day. She pushed herself pretty hard."

"Is Naruto-kun alright?!"

Sakura gives Hinata a look and smiles to herself. _Looks like Naruko still has her. _

"Yes, just exhausted. She's asleep in the bed next to you. She collapsed after she was sure you were alright."

"Th-the.. bed.. next. to. me?" Getting progressively quieter in her sentence Hinata flushes red and forces herself to not turn and check on Naruko.

Sakura just chuckles and pulls back the curtain to reveal the sleeping Naruko. The blonde is hugging a pillow and clearly mutter Hinata's name as she tries to kiss said pillow. Hinata turns even redder at the scene and stares at the floor. Sakura finishing her check up puts away her clipboard.

"Well Hinata you're in good health and cleared to leave. Oh and visiting hours close at 8pm but I'll make an exception for you."

Sakura gives Hinata a wink and leaves the room. Hinata sits in the chair next to Naruko's bed for a moment before climbing into the bed and hugging her girl. Naruko stops kissing her pillow and relaxes into Hinata's arms just as Hinata falls asleep.

* * *

I feel like I might be rushing it a little but I think it's just me. I haven't a clue what else to do so.. ON WITH THE LOVE!


	7. Chapter 7

Aftermath

(A FemNaruHina Romance)

To headlem: A LeeSaku.. sure. As for Sasuke and Karin.. uh uh. Karin is SOOOO over Sasuke having felt the light (Naruto's chakra) on top of that if Sasuke ever gets his head screwed on correctly he may have a chance to love someone until then his love's name is **Hatred**. On another note Hinata in my mind will ALWAYS stutter. She may combat the bulk of it but I firmly believe it will slip out from time to time. It's what makes her so adorable, in full agreement with you there.

To Shadic1978: First when I read your statement I couldn't prevent the voice being George Takei's. Second that wasn't creepy in the slightest (sarcastic). Third, indeed.

To EveJ Hina: Mhm.

To every other reader of mine out there (all 20 of ya) thanks for boosting up my views by visiting over and over. :P Just kidding. I know there are more of y'all out there but I don't know you because YOU DON'T REVIEW/COMMENT. *Ahem* Please review/comment I love reviews and I love responding to reviews people put even if it's a one word review like "Cute." Also I haven't gotten a lot of constructive criticism which is surprising to me. I actually want some people so please if there's anything you see wrong or you think I could do better, speak up, I need to learn more this is my first time writing after all I know there's something I don't know about writing and someone has noticed so inform me!

To loveTheWriter: All my chapters tend to be around a thousand words. I'm going for consistency rather than a whole lot of fluff and nonsense to get more words in. It's a problem I had in high school English as well. :P

Regardless, ON WITH THE CUTENESS! *WARNING: Cuteness factor will make adorable puppies and kitties look like monsters* (I hope ;D)

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**'Inner Voice'**_

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters.)

* * *

Chapter 7

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruko yawns loudly, attempting to sit up and stretch she finds her arms restrained. Curious she tugs at the restraints only to find them tighten and suddenly is aware of something very warm and very much alive pressing into her back. Looking over her shoulder she find Hinata there hugging her tightly. Feeling blood rush to her cheeks making them grow warm Naruko slowly turns over to face Hinata and watch her sleep. The pale-skinned kunoichi is sleeping with her mouth slightly open and slightly smiling. She mutters incoherently as Naruko just stares at her smiling to herself. The blonde slowly brings up one arm to stroke Hinata's cheek.

Hinata starts to rub her head against the hand and slowly wakes up. Naruko watches her eyes drift open and seeing them recognize her she shows her signature grin before leaning in and kissing her softly. Hinata having blushed at being discovered finds her mind melting at the kiss as she tries and fails to organize her thoughts from the mush her brain has been reduced to.

Naruko chuckles slightly at the blissful expression on Hinata's face and goes back in for another kiss unable to resist the feeling of her soft lips.

Hinata having recovered from the first kiss finds herself being kissed once more. Resisting the call of bliss she returns the kiss to the surprise of Naruko. She allows her hands to roam over Naruko's back and turns her head to deepen the kiss.

A cough snaps the two back into the real world where they both look over at the door to see a very smug Sakura.

"You two might want to get out of that bed Lord Hiashi will be here any minute as well as Kakashi-sensei."

The two both blushing furiously, Hinata more-so, nod and get out of the bed. Hinata ducks behind the curtain to her actual bed just in time as Hiashi enters the room and seeing Naruko assumes the other bed is Hinata's, he enters the curtained off bed. Naruko losing her blush decides to hunt down Kakashi since he's likely taking his sweet time.

Pausing by Sakura she looks at her and says "Please don't embarrass Hinata by spreading around what happened. She's closed off enough as it is."

Sakura nods her agreement though her face still appears smug. _Just wait til Ino hears this. __**'Hell yeah!'**_

Naruko gives Sakura a deadly look. "I meant don't tell _anyone _about this.. Especially Ino she's such a gossip it'll be all over town within an hour."

Sakura's expression becomes a pout. "Well.. can I at least tell my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Sakura I thought you were still in love with Sasuke."

"Nah.. he's lost all that from me. I'm talking about Lee."

"LEE?! HELL NO!"

"Wh-what? Why the hell not?!"

"Lee would just go all 'Flames of Youth' explode from Naruko's and Hinata's love or some shit. That's even worse than Ino!"

Sakura sighs but is in total agreement and just nods her acceptance of remaining quiet to Naruko.

Naruko, now satisified, heads off in search of her sensei, the number 2 laziest person in Konoha, Kakashi.

**Konoha Memorial**

Kakashi stares at the memorial stone remembering Obito, Rin and all the other friends he's lost. He replays the battle against the Ten-Tails when Obito finally seeing reason (thanks to Naruto) stabs Madara in the back while simultaneously beheading him. Knowing that wouldn't take long he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and transported what remained of Madara into his dimension. Knowing that the only way to trap him was to die and seal off his Sharingan (since Kakashi couldn't enter the dimension only send things into it and Madara's Sharingan used Susanoo rather than dimension control) he looked to Kakashi and smiled.

"I'm sorry for becoming worse than trash Kakashi-baka."

Doing some handsigns his Sharingan turned white and faded away leaving that eye blind. Before he could disspell the Ten-Tails however, the beast grabbed Obito and ripped him off of its head. Raising Obito to its eye it crushed him into nothing and roared its rage to the world before going on a rampage.

Naruko lands behind Kakashi jerking him out of his memories.

"Naruko.. what's up? I was just on my way to see you."

"I know Sakura-san told me. I figured I best find you rather than wait around all day for your lazy butt to show."

Kakashi gives his eye smile. _She really has grown. I suppose its time._

"Well Naruko-chan I've got some news for you. It involves my position."

"Yeah you're acting Hokage right."

"Yep. It took some time but I finally convinced the elders to allow you to become Hokage. In recognition of what you did during the war."

"Wh-wha?"

"You're the Sixth Hokage now. So good luck and bye."

Kakashi suddenly vanishes in a poof of smoke and floating leaves. Naruko stands there dumbstruck then realizes something. _Shit that bastard just left me a ton of paperwork didn't he?! I'll kick his ass for this!_

**Hokage's Office**

Naruko walks in to find that the desk is indeed overflowing with paperwork and groans out loud only to be pushed aside by Shizune who is holding yet another stack of paper.

"Damn that lazy bastard. He's worse than Tsunade-sama! Naruko what are you doing here? Oh wait, Kakashi said something about you taking over Hokage. Well you better get to work these papers are backed up for days and they need to be signed TODAY."

Sighing Naruko makes her signature hand sign and says, slightly depressed, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Twenty Naruko's filled the office and all look at the paperwork groaning as one. The original speaks up.

"Ok guys.. Each of you grab a handful of papers, a pen and go into the hallway I'll summon more to help out."

"Hai.."

For the next hour Naruko repeats the process of summoning clones, instructing them and sending them out. The entire building is filled with sitting Narukos as well as the roof all doing paperwork. The original Naruko sits behind the Hokage desk exhausted from all the summons so soon after her crazy journey back from Suna just two days ago. _I thought it was just Baa-chan's own laziness that let paperwork pile up. I never saw this much when the Third was Hokage. I guess I'll be dealing with this from now on. But.. Hokage.. _Naruko grins and says out loud to herself. "I finally did it."


	8. Chapter 8

Aftermath

(A FemNaruHina Romance)

To Shadic1978: lol

To JMarieAllenPoe: I always planned for Naruko to be made Hokage, so it wasn't really rushed in my mind. As for it being informal.. well Kakashi is pretty informal and I seriously doubt he'd be willing to a ceremony (as in host) to make Naruko Hokage. I will say that soon there will be formal ceremony for her maybe this chapter, possibly the next.

To Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Like the name if a bit long and thank you for the nice review.

To NoPros: NaruHina has always been adorable and I love (good) surprises.

It has been so long since I last updated sheesh. I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I've had what they call writer's block I suppose. I started this chapter then just drew blank. Also now I'm in a Japan on a new ship (I'm in the Navy) so I probably won't update as often anymore especially since my laptop monitor died . Anyways I'll try to keep going with this whenever I can.

Well then.. what comment.. what comment.. hermmm.. whatever.. TO THE STORY!

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**'Inner Voice'**_

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of its characters.)

* * *

Chapter 8

**Hyuga Compound**

Naruko walks to her room next to Hinata's and collapses onto the bed. She groans out loud and looks at her hand. The hand is bright red and sending painful throbs through her body. _I've never written so much in my life. Damn it Kakashi-sensei even after all the work you left me with Shizune-san STILL had more coming constantly. Hokage's not as.. glorious as I hoped. _Naruko rolls over and stares at the ceiling.

A few minutes pass and the door to her room slides open quietly. Hinata enters to find her blonde staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Carefully she crosses the room and sits next to her.

Naruko looks over at the motion and grins seeing who it is. "Hey there Hinata-chan. Finally out of the hospital."

Hinata nods and blushes at the look Naruko gives her. "N-naruto-kun.. where have you b-been all d-day?"

Naruko groans remembering her day again and stares up at the ceiling. "When I found Kakashi-sensei he decided to tell me I was Hokage now and left me with a TON of paperwork. I've been in the Hokage Office all day signing papers. They just kept coming. I'm not sure my hand will heal in time for tomorrow."

Hinata looks stunned. _My Naruto-kun.. Hokage.. already? It's so soon.. wait what about his hand?_

"N-naruto-kun.. You said your hand.. hurts?"

"Yeah, without Kurama I'm not healing as fast as I used to."

"K-kurama?"

"That was Kyubi's name."

"Oh.. w-well.. I could.. heal it for you."

"You can? That would be awesome! Please do it."

Hinata nods and picks up the inflammed hand in her own. Sending chakra into her hands they become surrounded by a green glow as she sends the chakra into Naruko's hand. Her hand slowly becomes less red before returning to normal. Giving a small smile Hinata drops Narukos hand only to find it is holding onto her own hands firmly. Looking up she sees a look similar to one this morning in Naruko's eyes. Feeling her cheeks go from warm to hot she assumes she's as red as a tomato and looks away.

Naruko sees Hinata look away and raises a hand to her chin. "Hinata-chan.. I wanted to tell you something this morning before we were interrupted."

"H-hai?"

"I love you Hinata-chan.."

Hinata's eyes widen the memory from their time in Suna coming back. _B-but.. she said like back then. What's changed?_

"Naruto-kun. You said 'like' back in Suna.. Why is it love now?" Hinata states seriously without a stutter to show her determination for the truth.

"Heh.. well back in Suna I was unsure. But when you fainted and I felt my heart almost stop. I thought you had just dropped dead. And this morning.. well.. I've never felt this way for anyone else ever."

Hinata smiles shyly reading the sincerity in Naruko's words and leans forward to hug her. Naruko hugs back and smiles. Pulling away slightly, she leans back in and kisses Hinata gently. This time however instead of melting into the kiss Hinata pushes herself into it.

Naruko falls backwards onto the bed with Hinata on top as their kiss deepens. She feels Hinata's tongue flick at the entrance to her mouth and her eyes widen in surprise. _How does she know about that?_ Opening her mouth to allow access Naruko lets her own tongue wrestle with Hinata's. The heat of their kissing starts to catch them as Naruko lets her hands more freely explore Hinata's body. They slowly run their way along her spine then down her sound feeling her curves.

Hinata shivers and is about to do the same when the door to their room is opened quite suddenly. They roll off each other and look at none other than Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hinata, you are to report to my study in five minutes." Hiashi's expression appears unreadable as he looks between the two women. Turning he disappears down the hallway leaving the door open.

Naruko lets out a strained breath and looks at Hinata as she seems to be struggling not to panic herself. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll be here."

Hinata gives Naruko a worried smile and stands up. "I.. I better see what.. what father wants." She leans in and gives Naruko a quick kiss then leaves.

Naruko collapses and stares at the ceiling thinking about Hinata and her uptight father, hoping for the best. _Good luck._

**Hyuga Hiash****i's Study**

Hinata stands outside the doorway to Hiashi's study and forces herself to be calm even as her heart is racing faster than her thoughts which center between begging forgiveness and standing her ground. Finally an image of Naruto grinning widely enters her mind and slowly fades into Naruko with the same cheeky grin. Her heart steadying finally she takes a breath and steps into the study with determination in her eyes and posture.

Hiashi looks up from his formal seated position to his daughter then gestures to the cushion in front of him so that she may take a seat.

Hinata walks over to the cushion and sits formally on it her eyes staring into Hiashi's with the same determination.

Hiashi notes the look in his daughter's eyes and nods inwardly. _She truly is a strong woman now. It's too bad. _

"Hinata. It has come to my attention you intend to pursue your relationship with Naruko despite the change she has undergone."

"Hai. Father"

"If Naruko were still a man I would have been able to convince the elders that have the savior marry into the clan, even one carrying a demon inside him, would have made us stronger. However Naruko is no longer a man and your pursuance of a relationship despite this poses a severe issue. Especially since you are heiress and future clan head. I must ask that you forget Naruko and look for another, a man, to marry so as to bear children."

"I understand father but I must decline. I love Naruto-kun and will kill myself before allowing myself to belong to another unwillingly."

Hiashi lets out the smallest of sighs expecting such a reaction. "Very well. Then tomorrow I will hold a council between myself and the other elders of our clan. You will state your decision and renounce all claim you have to being heiress. When the time comes your sister, Hanabi, will be clan head."

Hinata looks stunned at such leniency from her uptight and rigid father. She bows her head though and says, voice filled with gratitude and happiness. "Arigato, father."

Hiashi nods. "You're dismissed and.. I'm proud of you Hinata. I truly wish it could be different but the next clan head must be able to produce an heir."

"I understand father."

Standing up Hinata bows to Hiashi once more and practically runs out of the study to tell Naruko the good news.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know how to put a message out to those who put my story on their alerts or favorites so I could tell them so I'm left with this fake chapter to use as an author's note.

First I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read this first attempt. While I'm not exactly happy with it but I think I didn't do too badly.

However I can see that I have moved through it too fast and now have a major writer's block. I've tried to overcome it since that last chapter I posted but just come up blank every time I think on it.

It sucks because I wanted to at least wrap this up and have an ending (and lemon scene) but I just can't see it.

I'll probably end up rewriting the whole thing eventually anyways.

So thank you all for the support and keep an eye if you want for any new random story ideas I have (such as a Harry Potter one) so that I can jump-start my brain back into the lovely FemNaruHina couple.

Also for anyone who wishes to steal an idea from this little story go right ahead. I doubt there is one but thought I'd just throw it out there in case someone ask and I don't respond fast enough.


End file.
